Winter Night
by Yanvi
Summary: After one ANBU mission, Kakashi and Tenzo  Yamato  walked across a Christmas market... One Shot, Yaoi KakaYama or YamaKaka, unknown


_**Winter night**_

Hahahaa… I have been trying to find fanfic on the new pairing that I found it interesting, but seems I have no luck, can somebody recommend any good Tenzo x Kakashi or Kakashi x Tenzo fan fiction to me?

Nonetheless, this is my first fanfic on this pair, enjoy!

Yours,

Yanvi

31/10/11

p.s. as always, characters by Kishimoto sensei, this is just for my entertainment, nothing more.

Kakashi looked up the navy blue sky. The clock has just turned one hour back and the sky was getting darker earlier every day. It was no longer autumn, but the arrival of the cold winter. He carefully placed his porcelain mask back to the pouch and readjusted his scarf. He looked at the black hair kohai behind him, who was also readjusting his garment. It was a rather easy mission, so instead of rushing back to the village, they could slowly travelled back instead. "You ready?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai, sempai," the kohai politely replied, while hiding his katana underneath his black cloak. "Shall we get some dinner, sempai?"

"Why not? I know there would be a Christmas market in the next village…" Kakashi slowly stood up. He was glad that they were rather clean, and cut-free, he was only slightly exhausted from charka depletion. "Let's go, Tenzo."

Tenzo walked slowly behind Kakashi. It was his favourite place to be, right behind his favourite sempai. He could not remember when it happened. He used to look at the silver hair jounin's back since he escaped from Orochimaru's laboratory. From then on, Kakashi has taken a large space in his heart. From simply admired the man's abilities and talents, he somehow felt that he has fallen in love. He wanted to be the reason for the man's happiness. He wanted to take care of the man and he would do everything for the man. Because of the man, he survived the training in ANBU. Even though he was not in the same team, he always cared about the man and tried to gather as much information as he could. When Sandaime asked him to be Kakashi's partner, he was so pleased that he almost could not held back his emotions. Finally, he has the right to stand behind the man that he loved.

As they have packed their weapon in their pouches and underneath their cloak, they looked like regular traveller, as during their ANBU mission, they would not have their hitai-ate with them anyway. Kakashi walked quietly towards the market. It was a rather cold night, but there was not any snow yet. It was only early November; the village that they were at would only have snow around Christmas time. He looked up at the decorative lights that were hanged at the walls. He remembered the times when he spent with his father and then his teammates as well as sensei. Suddenly, he felt so alone. Since Minato sensei was killed in the Kyuubi attack, Kakashi has no longer a home to go back. He has tried to date both shinobi and civilians, but he just could not feel the security and comfort that his father, his team or his sensei could give him. He sighed, looked at the white evaporation came out from his masked mouth.

There were lots of people on the street. Kakashi could see lots of parents bought their kids to get their grocery. He was somehow jealous. He only remembered that he has spent a hand full of time with his father as he was always out for mission. Even though there were lots of people, he knew that Tenzo would manage to stay right behind him, so he just kept walking and deciding what to get for dinner.

Suddenly, a warm hand grabbed his arm. As he knew the charka, he didn't react but only turned his head, "Tenzo?"

"Sempai, the sausage stall over there looked popular," he pointed at a stall couple blocks down the street, "shall we get some sausages?"

Kakashi looked at the crowd, slightly raised his eyebrows, as he didn't want to move into the crown just for the sausages. "If you want," he replied.

After long and careful observation of the sempai, Tenzo knew the man hate crowded place, therefore he offered, "sempai, how about you wait by the trees and I will get the food that we need?"

Kakashi followed Tenzo's finger and gazed at the trees. "Sure." He quickly walked to the trees and hid his presence.

Tenzo warmly smiled at the silver hair man and dashed to the stall. After long 15 minutes squashing with the crowd, he grabbed what he needed and walked back to the trees, "hai, sempai," he passed the paper bowl that was full of sausages and bread to the tree bark.

A mop of silver hair came out from the tree bark, "you are slow, Tenzo…"

"Ma… sempai… there were so many people just now…"

"I know," he grabbed the cup from the younger man. "What's this?"

"Chai." The kohai replied crisply. "As we are still, you know, so no alcohol allowed."

"Sucks," Kakashi replied, " I wanted to drink the mulled wine. It smells so good from here."

"I know. I want to have a pint of pale larger to wash down my sausages too." Tenzo carefully slipped some tea down.

"Well, after mission, we can go together. I know when we back in Konoha, the Christmas market should be on as well."

Tenzo flushed slightly, "is this… a date?"

Kakashi looked away, "ma… if you want to treat it that way…"

"Sempai… I…" Tenzo was shocked and slightly speechless. He knew his sempai was a genius and he was also attentive. He just thought that he has hid his emotion well.

Indeed, Tenzo has. But Kakashi was obviously more talented, and he was trying to pretend that he didn't aware of it. But just now, when he was walking on the street, he suddenly felt the loneliness and somehow he was also glad that the kohai was right behind him. He suddenly felt warmth, and which he just felt that he somehow could give the younger man a chance. "I know, Tenzo…" Kakashi spoke calmly after a long silence between them, "I don't know whether I will return your emotion as deep as yours, but if you have the time to wait for me…"

Before Kakashi finished his sentence, Tenzo pulled his warmest smile ever. "Kakashi sempai, you forgot one thing: while you are the scarecrow, I am the woodenhead. I can stand behind you as long as you can stand."

Kakashi smiled warmly underneath his mask. "So… that will be a date then."

"My pleasure, Kakashi sempai." Tenzo gently bowed.

"Ma…" Kakashi turned his head away from the kohai, "let's go, we still need to find accommodation for tonight." Kakashi turned and walked towards the crowd again.

"Hai hai." Tenzo replied cheerfully, while he threw the bowls and cups into the rubbish bin. Then, he quickly followed Kakashi's path.

As Kakashi was in front of him, Tenzo did not know that the silver hair man was smiling warmly. Kakashi looked up the navy blue sky, 'with the present of the kohai, seems the night is not that cold again,' he thought.

On the other hand, Tenzo was also smiling warmly. 'Finally…' he was glad that Kakashi responded to his emotions, 'I won't let you go this easily, my Kashi sempai. Being the woodenhead, I have all the patience that I need.'

Fin.


End file.
